


You look really good today, Tooru

by yoyoyo242



Series: I love you, it's just that simple [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, characters are very OOC, cute dates, iwaizumi is taller!, oikawa is a pretty nerd boy that wears make up, smooth Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo242/pseuds/yoyoyo242
Summary: This was his childhood friend of 22 years; lover, 4. However, each and every time without fail, just the sight of Iwaizumi, no, just the sound of Iwaizumi's name or voice can sent Oikawa tumbling down the fiery path of nerve-wracking, heart clenching sensation.  AKA Oikawa preparing for a date with Iwaizumi





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda rushed this because i was feeling really sad and i wanted fluffy IwaOi ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡
> 
> so, so sorry for the bad grammar but this was done in 3 hours and i wanted to post it so ... meh. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do! XD

‘Oh my god! Iwa-chan and I haven’t been on a date, like for ages! I am so excited!!’ Oikawa squeals with giddiness inwardly, couldn’t help but let out a giggle or two. 

Oikawa just came out from the shower with a bubblegum pink towel wrapped around his slim waist. 

Iwaizumi just texted him, asking Oikawa if he wanted to go to the movies. 

Even though their universities are only a 30-minute drive apart from each other, due to myriads of school work with vigorous volleyball training that they don’t really have much time to spend with each other. 

So today is really such a rarity as Oikawa thought with a goofy smile on his face as he dries his hair with another baby blue towel. 

Iwaizumi said he is going to pick him up at 6, but knowing his boyfriend, he’s gonna arrives around 15 minutes earlier than promised so Oikawa only have around an hour and a half to do his hair, apply his make up and picks his outfit. 

So Oikawa immediately springs to work. He quickly blow dry his hair with great efficiency and practice while contemplating on which clothes he’s going to wear later. 

After the movie with a quick dinner, they would probably be home at 9 and since tomorrow is a weekend so Iwaizumi might stay over which they could have their own sweet “quality” time. 

Oikawa almost salivate all over himself before snapping back to reality and gathering his bearings as the dryer was starting to burn his soft curls. 

He turns said dryer off before waltzing over to his massive L-shape dressing room and places his hands on his hips dramatically. 

There was a great diversity choice of clothes, both male and female options. Ranging from sophisticated long flowy dresses and cute mini skirts that Oikawa knew drove Iwaizumi insane to skin tights leggings that hugs his ass so damn well and elegant button downs. 

There was also an eclectic mix of colours that could maybe make normal people dizzy by the variety. 

But Oikawa was no normal person. 

After taking a quick survey around, Oikawa instantly grabs a black skater skirt and some black thighs high, pausing just slightly to choose between a long sleeve crop top with black and white strips or a red loose crop top before deciding on the former. Ruminating for a second on whether or not to grab the short sleeve grey cardigan that would look so compatible with the rest before decides against it so he can ask his beloved grouchy boyfriend to give him his just because. 

Oikawa picks a black beanie along a necklace with two silver leaves dangling down as accessories. Finally, choosing a pair of black ankle boots to finish his outfit. 

It is simple but not too casual; cute but too desperate; it is definitely perfect and drop dead gorgeous on him. Beside all of this is really easy to take off for the much later part of the night. 

Oikawa takes off his black rimmed glasses and reaches for his contacts before stops. 

Should I wear them? I know Iwa-chan loves me wearing these glasses butttt he also wouldn’t appreciate others looking at my too beautiful face so yup, off with the frames. 

The star setter smiles with a smug nod before taking them off and putting his contacts on. 

Oikawa claps his hands before turning around with a swift motion and sashays over to his make up desk. 

It is pile with cosmetic products such as various brushes, multiple eyeliners, different types and shades of lip gloss, basic but an essential, foundation…. 

It is basically near impossible to count it all. 

So what if Oikawa loves fashion to near death. Sue him.

His most trusted besties : Yahaba Shigeru and Matsukawa Issei often said, “Dress like you’re going to meet your worst enemy today.”

He was in the middle of applying concealer when his phone ding with a text message. 

From : Iwa-bae <3  
I’ll be there in 30 minutes 

God bless his boyfriend for knowing Oikawa all so well to sent his boyfriend a warning in advance. 

The brunette is usually so engross in putting on his make up that he constantly lose track of time. 

But sweet heavens to god, he is now really in a rush!

Oikawa hasn’t even done half of his make up and his nails aren’t painted yet. 

He quickly applies the rest of his make up, coming to a decision to skip all the parts that he deems unnecessary and picks a more simpler look than his routine for dates. 

Oikawa later grabs a white nail polish and goes for a simple design with only two layers of white and one top coat of clear nail polish. 

He then hastily stuffs the prerequisites needed into his white hand bag, applying his favourite tinted gloss over his full pink lips before glancing towards the clock hanging at the far end of his room. 

It was now 5:40 with5 minute to spare! 

Oikawa takes a fleeting once over or two at himself, or three, or four before he huffs and stomps over to the full length mirror in his dressing room.

This honestly is really shocking and surprising. Generally, it takes the brunette more than 10 minutes to do his wing liner accordingly to his satisfaction. 

But now, just within the limited span of 3 minutes, now both of eye liners are so on point, even his eye brows are so on fleek.

Literally, there’s should be a competition over this: The Fasted To Do The Most On Point Wing Liner Wins. 

Like, Oikawa could definitely win that.

The pretty boy reaches for his phone and takes a couples of selfies ( he’s lying, it is exactly 41 selfies of him just posing around and making pouty faces, occasionally throwing in a few peace signs and sticking his tongue out ) 

Oikawa wanted to post it to his Instagram and Snapchat story before deciding to post it later that night if he have any energy left after his potentially tiresome but gratifying date… 

—eventful and fills with much enthusiasm nigh activities, his brain helpfully supplies—

…in lest the spiker just happens to see his wonderful outfit beforehand through aforementioned social media. 

Oikawa was in the midst of fiddling his bouncy brown curls before the doorbell rang. 

The captain really have the inexplicit urge to run, no, sprint for the door but wouldn’t want to look like a lunatic barbarian darting for his prey so he inhales a deep breath before confidently strides to the door and opens it. 

Oh my god. 

Those arms. 

Said masterpiece that was sculpted from the finest marble by the Greek Gods itself, not horrifyingly bulging but with the perfect amount of muscle and veins clearly displays for view that Oikawa could honestly plead and beg for it if he have to. 

Iwaizumi was wearing a pair of not too baggy, dark ripped jeans that looks so cool on his long legs—

By the way, for your information, Iwaizumi is 190 cm, now taller than Oikawa by 6 whole cm as he suddenly have a super late growth spurt during the first year of university. 

—with the a high top sports sneakers and a sleeves tank that show his fine, tan arms ( not going into so much details in case Oikawa have a serious problem of sudden boners ) and damn, even through the shirt, you can still see how build Iwaizumi is. 

“Yo.” Iwaizumi greeted with a lazy smile.

Oikawa’s nerves are suddenly ablaze with a nervous but pleasant energy, tingling his whole body with sudden sparks. 

“H-Hi! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa prayed to dear god, hoping Iwaizumi would overlook that slip up. He wouldn’t believed he just stuttered. 

This was his childhood friend of 22 years; lover, 4. However, each and every time without fail, just the sight of Iwaizumi, no, just the sound of Iwaizumi name or voice can sent Oikawa tumbling down the fiery path of nerve-wracking, heart clenching sensation. 

“Ready, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi playfully teases, a flitting look to his outfits. 

Oikawa eye rolled. “Mean, Iwa-chan. How rude!”, he whines indignantly. 

This time it was Iwaizumi’s turn to eye roll. 

“Come on, let’s go.”Iwaizumi urges and stuffs his hands in to his pocket. 

“Ok, ok. Jeez, Iwa-chan, for such a young man, you have the patience of a grumpy old man!” Oikawa sing-songs before looping his hand with his lovingy Iwa-chan. 

“I would literally punch you to shut you up.” Iwaizumi growls while looking down to his pretty boy. 

“Hmph, always so mean, Iwa-chan!” 

“Hmm…” Iwaizumi hums in response, still looking downwards at said brunette. 

“What, why are you staring at me?” Oikawa questions curiously, tilting his head.

“A—”

“What?! Don’t you dare tell me there is something on my face?!” Oikawa screeched before scrambling to untangle his hand with Iwa’s. 

“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi sighs with a fond look. 

“Wher-”

A soft pair of lips touches with his own, effectively shuts him up. 

Iwaizumi dips up again and said, 

“You look really good today, Tooru.” 

Oikawa gapes with colour rising to his cheekbones. 

Iwaizumi grins wolfishly before dipping down again and whispers to his love’s now red tinted ears. 

“By the way, that is literally a great way to shut you up.”


End file.
